1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to manufacturing of semiconductor wafer and more particularly to social sharing of information generated by semiconductor equipment during operation of manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor wafer undergoes various process operations, such as deposition, etching, cleaning, drying, etc., to generate a semiconductor device, such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip. To ensure a quality product, the various process operations and operational conditions within the various semiconductor manufacturing equipment used in the process, are monitored. Current means of monitoring and tracking the processes and operational conditions within the various semiconductor manufacturing equipment include receiving operational parameters from various sensors distributed in the equipment, rendering the operational parameters in raw machine format, and using the operational parameters to manually generate static graphs, tabular reports, etc., related to the operation of the equipment. Deciphering the raw machine data and/or generating the graphs and reports involve significant investment in time and effort, as a user has to interpret the operational parameters received from different manufacturing equipment, analyze the interpreted operational parameters, consolidate, and configure the data provided in the operational parameters to a format, such as graphs, reports, etc., that others users can comprehend. The generated graphs and reports are then distributed to appropriate users to keep the users informed. The current means do not facilitate user-user information sharing as they isolate users from one another.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.